


Regret tastes like copper in my blood

by Lady_Athena



Series: Trans!Richie AU [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But thought I should warn anyway, Having a period is bullshit, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Protective Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has Issues, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanely helps Richie out, Stanley is a literal angel, Trans Richie Tozier, Vomiting, but like in a brotherly way, not really descriptive, why the fuck isn't that a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena
Summary: “Richie--” He cut himself off before checking all the stalls to make sure they’re completely alone. “Richie, I think you got something on the back of your pants.” He points out as Richie stopped moving before jerking his head back.“What--No, wait… Oh my god…” Richie whispered, looking more panicked with each word he spoke.“Hey, it’s okay. You must have sat in something. Or maybe… Richie?” He asked in shock at the sight of tears falling down Richie’s face.“I’m… This doesn’t happen to boys.” He explains, hands shaking violently as Stan looked confused for a moment before everything clicked into place.“Oh… Oh!” Stan gasps, covering his mouth when Richie winced.
Relationships: Pre Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Series: Trans!Richie AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653544
Kudos: 139





	Regret tastes like copper in my blood

Honestly, Stan didn’t mean to look, but the dark spot on Richie’s pants had caught his eye and made him glance down. The jeans were a light blue color which made the dark spot stick out like a sore thumb. No one had noticed except for Stan who glanced around to the other Losers as they took their unassigned assigned seats at their lunch table. He was more than thankful that they were the furthest away from the other students and closer to the bathrooms. 

“Hey, come with me.” He whispered to Richie who had been bantering with Bill and Mike. 

“What? Why? You can’t go to the bathroom on your own?” Richie snorts softly as the others looked to Stan in confusion. 

“Richie, just fucking come with me.” He huffed, causing Richie to roll his eyes.

“Fine. We’ll be back. Staniel here can’t go to the bathroom without yours truly.” He comments when Stan immediately stepped behind Richie when he stood up and thrusted him towards the bathroom. “Ow, dude, you’re fucking killing my arm.” He huffed as Stan opened the door and stepped into the restroom.

“Richie--” He cut himself off before checking all the stalls to make sure they’re completely alone. “Richie, I think you got something on the back of your pants.” He points out as Richie stopped moving before jerking his head back.

“What--No, wait… Oh my god…” Richie whispered, looking more panicked with each word he spoke.

“Hey, it’s okay. You must have sat in something. Or maybe… Richie?” He asked in shock at the sight of tears falling down Richie’s face.

“I’m… This doesn’t happen to boys.” He explains, hands shaking violently as Stan looked confused for a moment before everything clicked into place.

“Oh… Oh!” Stan gasps, covering his mouth when Richie winced. “Oh, Richie… I had no idea.” His voice was quiet.

“Please, I’m sorry… Don’t hate me… I didn’t--” He flinched back at Stan’s hands on his shoulders. 

“Hey, hey. No, don’t do that. Richie, I--” Stan’s cut off when Richie started to sob before he turned around into the stall. Stan covered his ears at the sound of Richie throwing up whatever he had for breakfast. “Fuck, Richie…” He whispered, opening the stall when he heard Richie’s sobs come back. 

“I… What am I going to do?” He asked as Stan swallowed before jerking off his book-bag and digging around. 

“Here, let’s just calm down first. There’s nothing wrong with you. It was just an accident. You’re still a boy. Let’s get you out of those pants and into these ones.” Stan explains, pulling out the extra pair of khakis he had. 

“But… But I’ll bleed through them too…” He sobs when Stan shut the door before sitting down his bag. 

“Well… Shit, I don’t… I don’t have anything. We can’t ask Bev can we?” Stan asked as Richie immediately shook his head violently. “Okay! Okay, uh… Here.” He yanked down toilet paper. 

“How the fuck is that going to help?” He asked, looking up to Stan.

“It’ll be a make-shift pad, okay? That way you don’t ruin your underwear anymore than you already have and my pants stay safe.” Stan explains when Richie looked up to him.

“Why are you helping me? Why… Why aren’t you calling me names?” He asked. 

“What? Richie, I’m your fucking friend, aren’t I? I’d never call you anything other than your name.” Stan reached out, brushing the hair from Richie’s forehead. “Come on, we need to hurry before the others actually think we’re doing something.” He comments.

“I’ll tell them we’re comparing dicks and mine’s bigger.” Richie resorts, trying to smile. 

“You fucking suck.” Stan snorts before looking up to him. “Do you want me to step outside?” He asked softly, glancing through the crack to make sure no one had come into the bathroom yet.

“No, I don’t think I can do this… I feel like I’m gonna barf again and I have nothing in my stomach to do so.” He whispered as Stan nods.

“Okay, okay. Um… Fuck. Here. Let me… Is this okay?” He asked softly to Richie who’s breath caught in his throat. “You get cleaned up, I’ll wrap this around your underwear and then we can get you into these pants.” He explains before turning around so Richie could change.

“Stan?” He asked quietly when Stan snagged the underwear from Richie and started to wrap a thick layer of toilet paper over it. 

“Yeah, Richie?” He asked before handing them back.

“I… Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if anyone else had seen this. I… I can’t believe how understanding you are.” He snorts softly, feeling tears burning at his waterline. 

“Hey, that’s what friends are for, right? I know you’d do the same if the roles were reversed.” Stan smiles softly before he heard the zipper signifying that Richie was changed. He turned to see Richie’s slightly puffy face when Stan smiles before shoving Richie’s pants into his bag.

“Stan--” He’s cut off by Stan’s hand.

“I can get the stain out. The boxers are dark enough that they aren’t noticeable.” Stan explains before zipping up his bag. “Might wanna clean up yourself before you go out there. Can’t have people seeing that the infamous Trashmouth has feelings, now can we?” He teased before Richie grins before pushing him.

“Hey, Stan… Can we… Can we keep this between us? I can’t… I don’t know if the others would be as understanding as you. I just… Please?” He asked quietly.

“If that’s what you want then sure. I’m sure everyone would understand, but if you don’t feel comfortable with telling them then don’t. I’m sorry I found out the way I did and not on your terms.” Stan whispered softly when Richie looked at him.

“I’m not…” He comments before splashing water on his face as he gripped the edge of the sink. “What am I going to do?” He asked Stan.

“Well, we could skip the rest of the day and hang out in the clubhouse or… you could hold your head high and walk out that door as if nothing happened. If anyone asks… Tell them you split something on your pants and I gave you new ones.” He explains before jolting when Richie hugged him tightly. 

“Come on.” He flashed a dazzling grin at Stan who offered a gentler one before opening the door for Richie. “We can’t deprive the people of such a glorious face.” He comments, glancing at Stan who snorts.

“Go before I kick you.” He huffs as they slowly trailed back to the others who immediately looked towards them.

“What the hell took you so long?” Bev questioned, quirking her eyebrow. 

“We were comparing dicks.” Richie resorts, earning an eye roll from Stan. 

“Don’t let him fool you. It’s not as big as he says it is.” Stan smirks at Richie’s face. 

“Your pants are different. Are those Stan’s?” Eddie asked, causing Richie to tense. 

“Yeah, he got something on his pants and I offered to give him mine.” Stan shrugs before sitting down with Richie next to him. 

“Yeah, it had your mom’s--” Richie was cut off by Eddie flinching potatoes at him.

“No! Don’t even finish that sentence!” He hissed, causing Richie to cackle as he covered his face from another spoonful of potatoes.

“You two are literal children!” Bev huffs, but she was grinning like she enjoyed it. 

“Agh! If you get them on my pants that I just fucking gave him I’ll make you lick it off!” Stan pointed at Eddie who immediately made a face.

“Oh my god! That would be so unsanitary!” He exclaims, thrusting his spoon back into his food.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I’d make you do it! Those are my pants on him!” Stan huffs when Richie laughs.

“You know what this means? It means I can do whatever I want!” He grins devilishly before glancing at Stan who raised a judgmental eyebrow at him. “Um… Nevermind.” He comments, looking away with an exaggerated whistle. 

“Next time you’ll suffer.” Stan snorts, but his tone held no real bite to it. He pulled out his lunchbox before he started to eat unaware that Richie was staring at him with a new expression of fondness. 

And unaware of both the boys… Eddie was watching both of them with a slightly angered expression… But he didn’t understand why… It’s not like he was in love with Richie… Oh fuck, he was in love with Richie. 


End file.
